tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
US Department of SuperHuman Affairs
The United States Department of SuperHuman Affairs (DSA) is the United States federal executive department responsible for SuperHuman rights, monitoring SuperHuman threats, liaising with the League of Salvation, and essentially handling all federal issues involving SuperHumans. The Department is led by the Secretary of SuperHuman Affairs, who is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Senate. The current Secretary of Superhuman Affairs is Lloyd Pryor. History Talk of a government agency to regulate SuperHumans first entered into Congress in the 1920s, when the number of SuperHeroes in the nation began to grow in the wake of World War I. The idea was met with heavy opposition at the time; while some scoffed at the very idea that SuperHumans existed, others claimed that the still scant number of publicly acknowledged SuperHumans was so low that it wasn't worth the time or resources to pull together a board to oversee them. Still, the idea persisted long enough that when Major General Oscar Edwards suggested that the American members of the defunct Allied Coordination Effort could be transferred to an interior position, Congress relented and funded the creation of the American SuperHuman Authority. Similar to the influx of SuperHeroes after the first World War, the number of active SuperHumans seemed to increase exponentially after World War II. As the ASA grew from a small SuperHuman task force to a thriving covert intelligence agency, the general populace called for greater transparency in what the government was doing to handle the threat of SuperVillains on American soil. Congress in turn pressured the ASA to transfer some of its functions to a public agency to appeal to the nation. During the political upheaval created in the wake of ASA agent Myster E's betrayal, President Nixon finally gave in to Congress' badgering and disbanded the ASA, transferring many of its operatives to a newly formed public office, the Civil SuperHuman Administration. Unlike the ASA, whose clandestine nature allowed them to neutralize threats without inciting mass panic, the CSA was tasked with managing the interaction between SuperHumans and the American public. They actively worked with local SuperHeroes, validating their status as civil heroes and helping to improve public opinion of them. The CSA did their work so well that in 1986 President Reagan promoted the organization to Cabinet-level department status, and the CSA became the Department of Superhuman Affairs (DSA). Several members of the DSA were implicated in the Children of Equality scandal of 1995, including the Deputy Secretary of SuperHuman Affairs. Headquarters The Civil SuperHuman Administration building, situated at 1201 Pennsylvania Avenue NW, was completed in 1975. It is located adjacent to Freedom Park, just north of the Federal Triangle. The building housed the primary offices of the CSA, and now provides the core facilities of the DSA. The building was renamed the Department of SuperHuman Affairs Building when the CSA became a federal department in 1986. It was renamed again in 1994, but the choice of name was controversial; the original intention was to christen it the Oscar Edwards Building, in honor of the famed A.C.E. commander, but the idea was dropped due to negative connotations with Edwards' grandson and the Coalition of Corruption. Instead the building was renamed in honor of Roger Galvan, the first Secretary of SuperHuman Affairs. Organization Leadership Offices *Office of the Secretary of SuperHuman Affairs *Office of the Deputy Secretary of SuperHuman Affairs Offices Agencies *ASCENT The longstanding agency ALIAS, a remnant of the ASA, was abolished in 2008 following investigation of misconduct due to influence by Coalition operatives. Category:Government